


Poem - Fallen Star

by Vicki_Venom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Falling In Love, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom
Summary: Poem inspired by Castiel from Supernatural.





	Poem - Fallen Star

Fallen angel,  
Let me feed into your grace,  
Those blue eyes like heaven,  
Let me run my fingers across your wings,  
Let me taste your freedom.  
Hang up your coat,  
Let me fall into your arms  
And we shall dance in the kitchen,  
Your holy rhythm  
And my clumsy feet,  
I will give you a taste of humanity  
And you will show me the light,  
You are not your father's mistake  
You are not your brother's corruption,  
You are innocence,  
Pure and clean.  
There are churches dedicated to your voice,  
Your words echo  
In the rafters.  
I can hear your shuffling feet,  
Your soft touch,  
I could reach out  
And brush back your locks,  
Dark as pitch  
Like A night sky  
Framing your beautiful face.  
There are no words to describe  
Your glory and sentience,  
Open my mind  
My heart,  
Fill me with your brightness  
And surround me in your warmth,  
For your shield is god,  
And you are mine.


End file.
